Kingdom Hearts Songfics!
by Reflection of My Tears
Summary: Songfics about the Kingdom Hearts characters. First chapter is Larxene. PLZ R&R!


_**EF (Eaglesflight): Yes…I decided to do Songfics as well! This is for Kingdom Hearts and I will do some warriors ones as well! ONWARDS!!!!!!!!!! This is the song "Pain" by Three Days Grace. It's about Larxene and how she hates not being able to feel and such. **_

A blonde woman prowled through the forest, her chin held high. The moonlight filtered through the treetops as the crescent moon floated overhead. Coming to a halt, she flung up her arm and at once hundreds of small black creatures appeared. They looked up at her with huge, pupil-less yellow eyes, waiting for her command. "_Kill," _the word rose easily to her lips, and she smiled with a cold, malignant satisfaction as the Heartless scattered, seeking hearts with which to mend their broken bodies. Terrified screams told her that the Heartless had found they're targets. Then a body sailed through the night air and landed next to her, its eyes glazed in terror and pain. She smirked._ Pain, without love._

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

"What did you call me?" she snarled, whipping out ten, incredibly sharp kunai. "Relax, it was a compliment." The red head smirked. The woman narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Larxene! Don't be such a kill-joy!"_ "_Sorry, Axel, but I guess I'm just not in the mood for compliments." In one swift movement, five kunai shot through the air, narrowly missing Axel's head. 'Hey, be careful with those things!" "Well, why does it matter to you?! Since you can't feel anything, after all!" her voice was dripping with malice. With that, she threw more kunai and gave number VII some nasty cuts, but he only grimaced. A great ring of fire burst from the ground, and that just made number XII want to be angrier. She closed her eyes, and a moment later she could feel the energy pulsing through her. Then there was a flash of blazing light, mixed with flames, and nothing. Not even a single twinge or prick. She was sick of being numb. Not even _pain. _

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness just doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you'll understand_

Her blue eyes swam with unshed tears as she continuously tried to find some feeling deep inside of her. But there was nothing, nothing. "Larxene?" called a voice outside her door. She responded by throwing a kunai at it. "Come on, Larxene! Let me in, I'm _trying _to apologize!" his tone was agitated. "Don't you get it, Axel?! I want to be alone!" But the door opened anyway, and there stood Axel, in the usual black robes, pants and boots that the organization always had to wear. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said…earlier. About-you, well you remember." His green eyes were wearing a fake mask of concern. "You don't understand, Axel. You don't understand," Larxene sobbed. Her tears had fallen, marking dark spots on her covers. "I do understand," Axel spoke quietly, sitting on the bed next to her. "I'm just sick of not feeling anything!" she yelled. _Pain, without love._ She added silently.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

A dirty blonde man squeaked as a giant stripe of lightning streaked down from the heavens, tearing across the sky with a humongous roar. "L-Larxene?" he asked timidly, but she didn't seem to hear him. She had thrown back her pretty, narrow head as rain fell along with the streaks of lightning and the roar of thunder. "Larxene?" he said, a little louder, and she turned her head towards him with narrowed eyes. "What?" she hissed. "Um…I just wanted to know if you wanted some hot chocolate?" he asked. "No." she only spoke one word, and he knew. She wanted to feel anger, agony. They were better than hiding behind a fake mask of misery.

_Anger and agony_

_Are better than misery_

_Trust me I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off you will understand_

A blonde woman stood in the middle of Hollow Bastion. She threw up her arms, and black creatures appeared. She narrowed her eyes, her mind twisted with the intention of hurt and death. This was the greatest plan ever. The Heartless knew they're command immediately, and set off to do exactly that. Her blue eyes sought out one scene and found it. A woman trembled on the cold ground, her eyes wide with terror. "Please…please don't hurt me," she pleaded. The blonde stalked over and grabbed the other by her collar. "Oh, don't worry, this will only hurt a bit," her lips parted in an evil grin, her smooth voice dripping with fake sympathy. Throwing the woman to the ground, she summoned a stray Heartless. _"Kill, my little one, kill," _the Shadow jumped at the woman, reaching into her heaving chest and pulled out her heart, watching it float up through the black night sky with a curious fascination. The woman's life was slowly draining from her body. She smirked. Maybe, just maybe, Marluxia's plan would work. As long as it would bring pain, and no love, she was fine.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Larxene watched as mothers ran amok, guiding their children, and a memory sprang at her from the back of her mind.

_Arlene watched as her mother bravely stood up and snarled. "You are _not _getting my child!" "Oh, but how can you be sure?" the man smirked. His long, dark fingers ran along the sheath of his gun. "Don't you _dare_!" her mother gasped. "Oh, don't worry, it will only hurt a bit!" the man pulled out a long, lethal weapon, brandishing it with as much care as someone would a new born baby. Its handle was marked with the words "_To my son. Love, Dad._" His gnarled fingers closed loosely around the trigger. "Now, either you give up your daughter, or you die. Which one do you choose?" he smirked, knowing he would soon be able to unleash the power of his rifle. "I'll never give up Arlene!" she snarled. "Fine. Die." The man tightened his grip, and there was an ear-splitting clap, and he was gone. Arlene ran to her mothers side, knowing she was dying. "Mother…no…" she sobbed, tears springing to her electric blue eyes then falling in a circle. Her mother's shirt was slowly turning scarlet, so she could just make out the white beneath it. "Don't worry, Arlene, I'll always be there for you." "MOTHER!" _

_I know (I know, I know, I know I know)_

_That you're wounded_

_You know (You know, you know, you know you know)_

_That I'm here to save you_

_You know (You know, you know, you know you know)_

_That I'm always here for you_

_I know (I know, I know, I know I know)_

_That you'll thank me later_

The Keyblade master dealt the final blow, and Larxene knew; the plan had failed, though she had known that she would fade into nothingness. She felt the terrified screams that had erupted from the throats of the occupants of Hollow Bastion rapidly dimming. Her scarlet blood had made a pool around her, yet she didn't feel a thing. Darkness was closing in on her. She opened her mouth to call out, but no sound came. Every bone in her body felt stiff. Now the darkness had almost dominated her vision. Then there was a thin sliver of light that sliced through the dark. As it grew larger and larger, wiping out the darkness, she felt the tiniest twinge of a feeling. Her eyes widened. It was pain. She savoured the cold feeling that pulsed through her veins. Pain. She couldn't get enough.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause it rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

_**EF: There, all done!**_


End file.
